


Visit

by ForSkorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Shapeshifting, Wolf Dean Winchester, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: (Au- Where humans own and take care of shapeshifting dogs.)Zoe lives as a happy family dog. One day she starts her heat and it lures unwanted attention from a wild animal.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made out or pure boredom. Enjoy it if you like, might or might not delete it later. 👍👌
> 
> I might or might not make a sequel to this, depends if you guys want one.

Fuck...

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not a way to disturb the family dinner. It all happened monday afternoon. "Time for dinner, Zoe." A teenagers voice awoke the doberman pinscher from their sleep. Zoe picked her head up to stare at the child at the doorway before wiggling her docked tail. She picked herself up from her rug and followed her owners child.

She trailed behind him and soon arrived in the kitchen. The voices grew louder and she was now greeted by 5 heads sitting. The sound of the jingle in her collar made them turn to her. Zoe happily called out her owners names. When she was in her dog form, humans couldn't understand her. So her words would usually come out as a bark to them.

"Here you go." Her bowl was already filled as she ran to it. One of the children's hand came down to pet her head and she leaned into it with a happy whine. Zoe had a strong bond with all of them. They were the only humans she was comfortable to walk around on two feet. Of course she couldn't always do it in the house just because her transformation to a human left her naked. Zoe wasn't allowed to do it when the children was around, they were still too young to see a naked woman. 

Just as she was about to eat her meal, a slight pain came to her abdomen. It disappeared in a few seconds before it came back to her, this time the pain traveled all around her body. Zoe remembered giving out a small pitch whine of pain before she yelped loudly. Just like that, she suddenly transformed into a human. It was always painful as her bones and fur morphed into human structure. Her yelp soon transformed into a human scream. The sounds of her owners frantic voices and worried shouts loud in her ears. A towel was draped over her to cover her nudity, the children had finally seen her bare. 

The family dinner was forgotten then. The afternoon was put in alarm as she had forgot that her heat came back with a punch. Now, here she was in the backyard in a small tent. Curled up on her side, hands instead of paws sprawled on the tent's silk bottom. She was given pain pills for the ache in her bones and to the heat that never seemed to dull. The smell of her heat stank up the house and her owners decided to leave her outside for tonight, Zoe had no problem with it. In the distance she can hear other dogs yapping, and barking "female in heat!" Or "mate!". The whole block can smell her, and she doesn't plan on having one come mate with her. She would only growl if any entered the property.

A few hours had passed since she was outside. The barks had slowly died away. A sense of relief washed over her until she heard a slight rustle of bushes nearby. Zoe peeked out from the tent, she couldn't see anybody near and just ignored it as the wind blowing into the bushes. She adjusted her limbs and slept on her back.

.......................

A wolf creeped closer to the tent in the middle of the backyard. Dean picked up the scent of a female. He wouldn't usually come close to human territory but he couldn't ignore the smell. It was forbidden for his species to come in contact with humans, especially the domesticated shifters. They couldn't afford being killed or captured, the population number would only decrease. So far, the coast was clear. No dogs. No humans.

He stood near the fence and transformed. The sounds of bones popping and flesh splitting echoing in the quiet night. A man now stood. He came closer to the tent and opened the flap. There stood a female on her back. The smell grew strong on her. He leaned inside. He yanked himself back when he saw her body slightly shift. She huffed in her sleep but continued sleeping. As she shifted, her legs were now open. She was soaking wet. He could practically see it slide out of her. 

He lowered his head, it was now in between her legs. He saw her pussy slightly twitch. He sniffed at it, the smell entering his nose. He could practically taste it. His cock twitched in response to the smell. Dean was probably too close to her as she suddenly shot her eyes open and stood up. She screeches at the intruder.

Shit...He needed to get out. But now without the female.

.....................

Zoe screamed at the figure in front of her. She hoped her owners could hear her. And they did from the look in the intruders face. He wasn't human. She could smell him. But he wasn't a dog. What was he?!

He suddenly reached for her and pulled her out of the tent. "Quiet, mutt." He hissed. She didn't listen to him and tried biting him. She pushed him out, he landed on his back and she bit at the arm that held her. She clawed and dragged her nails into him. He gave a snarl and pushed her on her back. This time she was caught off guard as his jaws sank into her neck. Zoe cried out at the teeth in her neck. "Go help her!" One of her owners pleaded. The intruder then hit her in the temple, she went unconscious. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

"Get up girl." A deep, annoyed voice woke her. She slowly stood up groggily but quickly backed away from him. She looked around. She wasn't near home. Where was she? Zoe saw the stranger crawl closer to her, she moved back.

"Who are you?! Take me back home!" She snarled at the male. 

"Names Dean, bitch. You ain't going nowhere but here in my den." Dean answered her. Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not bitch, I'm Zoe." She corrected him. He gave her a amused look.

"Well aren't you brave, little dog." He spat out the last word. His eyes traveled up and down her body before focusing at the wet flesh between her legs. Zoe noticed this and shut them closed. 

"Turn around." He simply said. 

"No." She huffed at him. "What the hell are you? Why did you take me?" The question left her mouth angrily. She wanted nothing to do with Dean. 

"Since you asked so nicely." There was sarcasm in his voice. "I'm no pet like you, I'm a wolf," he added great emphasis to the word "pet". 

"The reason I took you was because of your heat, why else would you be here talking to me alive." He chuckled darkly at her. It had been months since the females around his place went into heat, but now he found something that could substitute for the days gone by without fucking someone. "Now, turn around for me." He ordered again. This time he sounded serious. Dean grabbed her ankles before dragging her under him. 

"No!" She screamed as his claws dug into her skin. She wasn't going to obey him. Not in a long shot. Zoe suddenly kicked him in the groin, a startled painful sound arose in his throat. This affected his temporarily before he snatched her again but this time he wasn't gentle. He bit again at her injured neck. The teeth almost perfectly aligning with their previous punctures. 

He bit harder and she cried out. He wanted her to submit to him like a good little bitch. Her cries almost splitting his eardrums. Once she stopped struggling, he took this as submission. Zoe had no choice but to submit to him. He clearly overpowered her. He was stronger and bigger. Something that most dogs weren't. "Good girl." He teased her just like her owners would do. She didn't like it coming from his mouth. 

He watched as she surrendered to him. "Let me see that pretty pussy, Zoe." He purred. She glared at him but opened her legs wide for him. She was dripping. Her heat was more intense now that a male presence was around. She felt his rough hands push her thighs wider and watched as he lowered his head. She suddenly jolted under him at the feeling of a heavy sensation on her pussy. "Stay." He commanded, it was hard to do so.

Dean suddenly buried his face into her, his hot tongue lapping at her lips eagerly. A loud wet noise emitted from under her, she heard him give a muffled moan. It was an unfamiliar sound to her. The sensation of being licked down there strange. She muffled a sob as she involuntarily bucked against his face. Her hands grab onto his head, pulling his hair so he would stop licking her down there but only resulted in him growled at her. He just couldn't stop. She tasted just as good as she smelled. He got more vigorous with his licking and nipped at her pussy. The feeling making her wiggle even more. 

Her small lips suddenly split open, his tongue was now probing her insides and she wasn't fond of it. Zoe growled and kicked at him but he only growled at back, his tongue vibrating inside her. It made the feeling worse. She was practically humping his face as he devoured her arousal. She didn't last long as she came into his mouth, the muscles on her pussy contracted on the appendage inside her. He sucked eagerly at her wet heat, drinking away her juices. He moaned in satisfaction before licking her clean. She was breathless. "God, you tasted like heaven, my little bitch." She stared at the floor in shame, tears pouring down her eyes. Zoe couldn't do anything about it.

He pushed her into her hands and knees. His warm body pressed up against her. "Have you mated before?" He asked. Zoe stayed quiet. 

"Have you." He barked at her. She quickly nodded side to side at him fearfully. She had never mated with anybody. Zoe refused having male shapeshifter around her during her heats. When she met female shapeshifter, they warned her about them once a heat starts. They became mindless zombies to their desire, and she didn't want any part of that around her. But now she is forced to partake in it. 

"I'll try to be gentle for you." There was slight affection in his words. It made her stomach turn. The animalistic side of Dean wanted to take her immediately while the logical part wanted this to feel good for both of you. He teasingly mounted her from behind, his cock not entering her but making her whimper at the feeling of his hips digging into her ass. He eagerly lined himself up with her small entrance and slowly inserting himself inside. He heard a small sob escape her. He was not even halfway in when he suddenly slammed ruthlessly inside the small little hole. Fuck. She was tight as hell. Tighter than anything he had ever fucked. 

"It hurts! Owowowow!." She cried at the stinging pain. "Stay still then." He growled. She took in deep shaky breaths and did so. He felt some sort of empathy for her. Since he wasn't a dog but a wolf, so he was larger than her species. 

He slightly bucked against her, testing if she was ready. She slightly whined and cried but didn't scream. This was a good sign for him to continue. He pulled back and pushed himself back inside her. She shuddered at the feeling, he could see her hands dig into the dirt. He grew desperate to pound into her small body, and he didn't try to suppress the feeling. His calloused hands wrapped around her smooth soft waist before he jabbed his hips deeply into her. She cried loud this time. 

Zoe felt her insides being torn. Her walls were pushing at the organ inside her but he only pushed in repeatedly into her. The hands on her hips were the only support that held her up. "I'm going to breed you like the bitch you are." His perverse words only made things worse for her. 

"Your mine." He rumbled deep in his throat. He slammed viciously inside her, not caring if it hurt her. The animal in him was telling him to breed her. Make her swell with his seed. Make the bitch beg to carry his pups. The sound of skin slapping against skin was music to his ears. Dean could hear her softly crying. Begging him to stop. 

The cock inside her was drilling into her. The wet sound of her pussy being fucked echoed loudly in her ears. He was fucking her into the ground. He felt his knot slowly grow in size. He pushed deeper inside her and it finally caught inside, it swelled inside her painfully. She gave a sharp cry as he stretched her. She suddenly came undone, her whole body trembling underneath him. It locked inside her, she was now joined to him. His seed shot inside her warm heat. It felt like he already filled her up. She felt so full. His knot had kept his seed inside her, working as a plug to keep it in. Dean was positive this was a good breeding. 

She was silent under him. "How did my little bitch like her knot." She didn't say anything. "Zoe?" He called her name. He slightly turned her. She was unconscious. The pain was too much for her. Pride swelled up in Dean. She was his now. She will never go back. She belonged with him. He peppered her skin with kisses and affection. Dean's head was already filled with images of Zoe pregnant with his pups. He couldn't wait to have her breast swell. He wonders how many pups she could give him on her first litter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. Have a wonderful happy day.


End file.
